This Little Girl
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: Kagomes tired of Inuyasha's two-timing ways so she decides to get back at him. Guess karma really does suck. Rated M just to be safe.


A/N: Okay this is a song-fic that I got the idea for when I listened to _This Little Girl _by _Cady Groves. _It reminded me of InuYasha and Kagomes relationship. Well how he treats her anyway. I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I had Sesshomaru. Enjoy. :)

Summary: Kagomes tired of Inuyasha always running off to Kikyou every night. Shes told him about her feelings and he promised to be with her and that he loved her back. After a week of it she's finally had enough. Not being able to deal with it anymore she takes matters into her own hands.

The group quietly sat around the camp fire and finished their evening meal. The tension in the group had been building over the past week. Inuyasha was always disappearing at night and never returning till sunrise. Kagome had changed over the past week as well.

She wasn't her cheery self. Everyone in the group knew it was because of Inuyasha. They all knew where he was going. They knew their friend was making a mistake. Maybe he thought since he and Kagome were supposedly together now he wouldn't lose her.

Sango was worried about her sister. She seemed like she was waiting for something. Whatever it was Sango didn't know or like. Kagome had a dark aura around her lately and sometimes she would go off by herself with her bag for awhile. Hopefully she would be okay.

Kagomes POV

Kagome sat at the base of a tall oak tree watching her friends. She knew they were worried about her. She could see it when they looked at her. It wasn't hard for her to figure out that it was about her and Inuyasha. She didn't care about him though. Not anymore. She knew he was creeping around on her and knew better now.

She was two stops from the edge as it was. But now he just pushed her over it._ 'Bastard._' Kagome thought. He didn't know what she was capable of. Hell, none of her friends did. Not really anyway. She wasn't concerned though. They would know soon.

Kagome silently wonder if he told that clay bitch about him being with her. Probably not. He wasn't telling her anything, so why would he tell the other? He was nothing but a two-timing asshole.

She watched him sitting across from her. Inuyasha was staring at the night sky while he sat in a low branch in a tree. He was so naïve. '_He's not the only one walking around with a loaded__gun.'_ Kagome smirked at the thought and looked toward her bag. She had gone home three days ago for a few hours to re-stock supplies and while she was there, she picked up a few _special _items. Inuyasha picked the wrong person to fuck with. Doesn't he know it's wrong to treat a girl like that? She has a great alibi though and her bag was already packed to leave.

Drawing her attention back to the hanyou across from her Kagome saw him start to sniff the air. Without saying a word he jumped from the tree and headed to the west side of the tree line and disappeared into the darkness. As soon as he was out of sight she felt a strong aura flare. _'So it starts tonight.'_ She thought with a grin. Not saying a word herself she picked up her bag and walked in the same direction Inuyasha had walked to only moments ago. Kagomes friends could only watch as she left after the hanyou. They just shook their heads as the little miko disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Kagome was certain about one thing tonight. Someone was going to die. She was tired of this petty game. Inuyasha has hurt her to many times and she was going to make him suffer in return. Her hands were clean now, not yet a killer. But soon she would be.

She followed him through the forest keeping her aura and scent hidden as she did. It was going to be a very entertaining night. Not only was she going to bring Inuyasha down to the third degree, but her dirty little secret was going to come out tonight too. She didn't mind though. It was going to be the icing on the cake and the grand finally to this little charade.

The forest began to open up and end as Kagome watched Inuyasha go into a large clearing. It was a field of wild flowers and had a huge oak tree in the middle, but that wasn't what Kagomes eyes were on. They were on the two in the middle of the clearing. She stayed at the tree line not wanting to be seen yet and watched them. Inuyasha walked right up to Kikyou and without hesitation brought her into his warm embarrass.

"I missed you Kikyou." Inuyasha said lightly as he kissed the woman's forehead. He had his arms draped tightly around her waist while her hands rested softly on his chest.

"Inuyasha it has only been a day since we last met and aren't you worried my reincarnation will find us or get upset at your disappearances?"

Kagome didn't have to strain her hearing to understand what they were saying even though it was in whispers. Her hearing was as good as Inuyasha's now. Well so she thought. He couldn't even hear her behind him coming here but she heard him perfectly. One of her new acquired perks that she was happy for.

She had got them the night before the final battle with Naraku a bought a month ago. Not long after the battle was over, well more like that night, Inuyasha came up to her and started to tell her about his feelings for her. Kagome knew he was not fully committed to them though. The night before when she had gotten her new abilities, she had followed Inuyasha into the forest and found him fucking Kikyou.

She wasn't to mad about it the next day though. Actually she was pretty happy. She found something better than a two-timing hanyou that night. She wasn't going to let an old crush screw with her having a happy ending even if it was an unexpected one. When he asked her how she felt she decided to get back at him for three years of lies, betrayals, and put-downs. Which brought her to where she was now, watching the two people in front of her kissing. At first she was just going to lead him on for a week or two then break it off, but when she found out about him seeing Kikyou behind her back while he promised to mate her, she decided to up the stakes. Karmas a bitch, and so was she.

The two in the meadow finally, after two minutes, pulled apart for air and smiled at each other. Kagome pursed her lips. _'Hmm.'_

Kagome quietly pulled out an arrow from her quiver and notched it to her bow. A sick satisfaction came over her as she aimed at her target. "Hit the mark." She whispered as she released the arrow with her finger.

Inuyasha saw a bright pink light from his right and turned to see what it was. Before he could react, a loud scream rang out of the clearing. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kikyou fell to the ground with an arrow in her chest.

His face turned pure red with anger as he grabbed for Tessaiga. When he looked toward the forest he was shocked to see the person he had come to have feelings for._ 'Kagome.' _He thought, watching as she notched another arrow. "Inuyasha."

He couldn't help it. He flinched. Her voice was so cold it almost sounded lik- "Are you just gonna stand there? I was expecting you to yell, whine, or maybe even cry, but not _stand there_. How pathetic of you half-breed you won't even try to avenge your woman."

To say Inuyasha was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that his sweet little Kagome was doing something like this. He looked down at the ashy remains of Kikyou. Inuyasha felt a wave of anger wash over him as he turned to the young priestess.

"You BITCH! How could you Kagome?" he shouted at her. "You didn't have to kill her. Kikyou would have never done anything like this to YOU!"

Kagome laughed. The noise sounding foreign to the half demons ears as he flattened them to his head. "Oh Inuyasha," she took a few steps closer to him now standing four feet away, "Are you serious? That bitch tried to murder me dozens of times, you were just too blind to see it. You were always a screw up. You always made foolish decisions in MYYY pack, but I would have to say the most foolish was always comparing me to _HERRR_. Not only that being only one of your mistakes so far, you also had the nerve to see her this past month while you were supposedly seeing me."

Kagome clicked her tongue as she watched the stupid half-breed pale. "What? You thought I wouldn't notice you disappearing every night and not returning till dawn? It only took me a second to know what you were doing."

"Kagome I swear to you, this was me telling her goodbye." Inuyasha didn't have time to finish his sad excuse as he felt an arrow go through his chest. He was forcefully pinned to the tree behind him as he watched Kagome return her quiver to her back.

"Don't try to apologize to me Inuyasha, it just looks sad. I thought dog demons were suppose to have pride. I guess that only go's for strong dog demons though like Sesshomaru." Kagome watched with deep satisfaction as Inuyashas faced turned a bright red as he started to fight against her binding arrow.

"You little slut! Sesshomaru is nothing compared to me. I could kill him with a flick of my hand." Inuyasha finished his rant with a satisfied nod. Kaome on the other looked amused and when she felt a strong demonic aura flare she grinned.

"Oh Inu, I think you just confused yourself with your brother." Kagome pinched his cheeks making Inuyasha snarl in her face. "It's okay though, you'll be learning your place soon enough."

Kagome took her big yellow bag from her shoulder and opened it. Inuyasha glared as he watched her pull out a silver dagger. A growl ripped through his throat. "And just what the hell do you think your gonna do with that?" Inuyasha had a smirked on his faced and Kagome decided to wipe it off.

"Easy. I'm going to stab you with it." She said before giving him a sweet smile and driving the dagger into his right shoulder blade. Inuyasha cried out at the pain as the dagger shattered his shoulder blade. Kagome had a blank look on her face before she twisted and ripped the dagger out. Blood splattered onto the ground as Kagome watched the crimson liquid stain the front of his haori.

"Now that that's settled maybe you'll be a little nicer instead of be such a dick." She said while wiping the blood off the dagger against the grass.

"Why?" he whispered. "Kagome you're not this person. Your sweet and nice. Where's that Kagome?"

"She's still here Inuyasha, but for future reference? Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her. Next time though, your next girl might have the dagger pulled back and end your life unlike me." Kagome finished as she picked up her stuff and released the spell on her arrow.

"I have a new life now Inuyasha. I don't want your blood on my hands starting it off and it's your time to grow up and take care of the pack. Maybe one day you'll find me, and we can be friends again, but for now I'm leaving." Kagome turned and started to walk away. Before she could get to feet though she felt a hand go around her throat before her back hit a hard chest. "Never." She heard Inuyasha growl making her gasp.

Before she could even struggle though she saw a flash of white push her away from him and snarl. "How dare you touch what is mine!" She heard the demon in front of her growl. She watched Inuyasha land thirty-feet in front of them. "Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered making Inuyasha glare from his spot on the ground.

"Ohhh, now I see. So you really are a slut. Fucking my ice cold brothers dick must have turned you into the cold hearted bitch you are now." Inuyasha said.

"Half-breed I suggest you hold your tongue in front of my _Mate._" Sesshomaru stressed the last part making Inuyashas eyes go wide. "Mate? Hell no! Kagome is mine!"

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru drawing Tessaiga in the process. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome gasp. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagomes waist and leapt toward the tree line. "Stay." He commanded her as the Wind Scar vanished and he went after his brother.

Kagome watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight for a good five minutes before Inuyasha was pinned to the ground. "Damnit." He said as he started to cough.

Kagome seeing that the fight was over walked up beside Sesshomaru. He glared at her before drawing his sword back and walking toward the tree line. "Come." Sesshomaru said to her over his shoulder. Kagome smiled at her friend sadly. "I guess I was the white liar in all this huh?" she whispered before turning and walking after her mate.

A/N: Review please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
